The present invention relates to pumps and more particularly but not exclusively to air operated pumps to move liquid, including liquid having suspended solids (sludge).
The invention also pertains to a control valve and more particularly to a control valve in which the conventional ball and spring detent mechanism is replaced with a polymeric O-ring or rings.
The invention also relates to diaphragms employed in air operated pumps to move liquid.